


till i forget my name

by Corollaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week, aftercare is the most important thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indis submits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till i forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> TFW bingo: Card and Prompt: NSFW: B8: Lingerie, N21: D/s, Lyrics: B8: "Love until we burn up", 4 words: I16: humble, linear, comet, marble

“You look most lovely.”

Indis turned, spreading her arms to either side as she looked down at herself. White lace graced her dark skin, threaded with strands of silver strands arching in linear lines across the fabric. Little was covered by the clothing; most of her stomach was left bare, as well as her legs and the tops of her breasts.

“I suppose it will do,” Indis demurred. Nerdanel smiled.

“Nay, do not be humble. You are fit to be a queen.”

“I _am_ a queen,” Indis reminded her.

Nerdanel crossed to her, smile fading from her face, replaced by a gleam in her eyes that Indis knew all too well. Her hand trailed up Indis’ arm, toying with a piece of lace just above her left breast.

“Not in here, you are not,” she whispered, and heat flooded Indis’ body. “Now - you know what to do.”

“Yes, mistress,” Indis murmured, and knelt. The cool marble of the floor was hard against her knees, but she merely shifted position slightly and looked up at Nerdanel, awaiting orders.

Wordlessly, Nerdanel let her robe drop from her shoulders, revealing a simple shirt and nothing else. Indis understood and moved forward, pushing the hem of the shirt up to reveal the mass of curly red hair between Nerdanel’s legs. She dove forward eagerly, lapping at Nerdanel’s sex, tasting the heady musk of her pleasure on her tongue.

She felt Nerdanel’s hand in her hair, tugging until it wavered between pain and pleasure. Indis redoubled her efforts, swirling her tongue and sucking on Nerdanel’s clit. She had grown skilled at this since their - arrangement had begun.

Submitting to Nerdanel’s will stoked the fire within Indis, made her feel complete.

Nerdanel’s hips jerked and she threw her head back, crying out once as she came on Indis’ tongue.

Indis continued her ministration, but she moved a hand to between her own legs - she had earned that by giving Nerdanel pleasure - and began to rub. She rode the wave of her own bliss, heat building higher and higher, feeling the warmth of Nerdanel on her tongue and slick on her chin.

When Nerdanel climaxed for a second time, Indis allowed herself to fall over the edge. Pleasure lit her up like a comet streaking across the night sky. She fell forward into Nerdanel, gasping out her name, hands clenching and unclenching as ecstasy gripped her.

“Thank you, mistress,” she managed, once her wits had returned to her. Nerdanel laughed, guiding her to the bed and helping her sit.

“You are most welcome.” She draped a blanket around Indis’ shoulders, then settled beside her, letting Indis slump against her, wrapping a comforting arm about her. She waited for Indis’ breathing to slow before asking, “Is there aught that you need?”

Indis shook her head, curling closer to Nerdanel’s warmth. “Only you.”


End file.
